Shoeshine
Shoeshine is the name of a female Earth pony with a light blue coat, periwinkle mane, fandango eyes, and a cutie mark of two interlocking horseshoes; one gold and one silver. She does not yet have a name given on the show, but she is named in merchandise. She shares her design with "Bon Bon". She has speaking roles in The Ticket Master, Green Isn't Your Color, and Hearth's Warming Eve. Depiction in the series Shoeshine is commonly featured as a background pony. Her first appearance is in Friendship is Magic, part 1 as one of the first background ponies seen in Ponyville upon Twilight Sparkle's arrival. She usually appears with Golden Harvest or Cherry Berry. She is sometimes depicted with a liking for carrots, as she offers Twilight some carrots in The Ticket Master in order to obtain her extra ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala, and she munches on a carrot with the greens sticking out of her mouth in Winter Wrap Up. She appears often in Ponyville's marketplace, such as in Griffon the Brush Off and Call of the Cutie. In the former, she stands in front of the vegetable stand that Gilda swipes a tomato from. In the latter, she wears two shopping bags over her back; one brown and one pink. In the episode Winter Wrap Up, she is part of the plant team. Unlike the other plant team members, she frequently appears with yellow bands around the openings of her vest, and the leaf symbol on her vest is replaced with a yellow star. In the instance where she is seen eating a carrot, she even wears the same armband that Applejack wears that signifies that she leads the plant team. Also during this episode, a version of Shoeshine with a pink coat appears in a corner of the screen twice during the song. .]]She participates in the Running of the Leaves in Fall Weather Friends. She apparently has one of her number tags upside-down; one reads "18" while the one on her other side reads "81". After the race starts, her number changes to 6. She reads a paper at a periodical stand in Green Isn't Your Color. When she glances off to the side, she spots Fluttershy and exclaims this, resulting in a chase and the eventual surrounding of Fluttershy by the paparazzi. She appears in both of the old-western towns in Over a Barrel and The Last Roundup, each time wearing a pink, white-banded cowpony hat. In the former episode, she draws horse-drawn carriages and helps in barricading Appleloosa later on; in the latter, she waits at Dodge Junction's train platform. She is seen in The Best Night Ever in Applejack's fantasy of selling apples, but she does not actually appear at the Grand Galloping Gala. Appearances Times stated below are approximate and taken from videos available online. Merchandise A glitter mystery pack toy featuring Shoeshine's base color, eye color, and cutie mark was released in November 2011. Her name comes from the card accompanying the toy. Gallery :Shoeshine image gallery Quotes :Spike: And so the paradise that the ponies had found was soon lost, buried beneath a thick blanket snow, and hard feelings. Instead of beautiful, it was blizzardy. Instead of wonderful, it was wintry! Instead of spectacular, it was snow-tacular! Instead of-- :Shoeshine: We get it! Move on! :— Hearth's Warming Eve See also *List of ponies Category:Background characters Category:Earth ponies Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2